Forever Mine!
by mikuloveitachi
Summary: This is an ITAXDEI story. Its hard to tell who the seme is! LOL! Please R&R. this is my first story... please no flames?


**_I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto or the Akatsuki_**

**_THIS INCLUDES YAOI- SOMEWHAT EXPLICIT YAOI. pLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI_**

I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto or the Akatsuki. I wish I did, but I don't. Enjoy! Of and if you DON'T like yaoi, do NOT read this. If you do, please leave me comments on whether or not you liked it, and what I can do better!! THNX!!

**Part One: I'm not gonna read it, you know.**

(A DeidaraXItachi Fan fiction)

Itachi got dressed quickly, someone banging on the door. He knew that everyone liked to bug him, and thought he knew who it was. He quickly ran over and unlocked and opened the door, revealing the mysterious knocker.

"Deidara?" he asked, trying to figure out why he had come to his room. Deidara never spoke to Itachi, and if he did it was only on official business.

"Yes." He replied, trying not to shake.

"What?" Itachi glared, regaining his personality.

"This is for you," Deidara said, handing him a scroll.

"What's inside of it?" He growled.

"A message," Deidara said, shoving it into Itachi's hands and walking away without another word.

Itachi closed his door and locked it.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, laying it on his bedside table. He looked at his bed and in a few second was laying on it, contemplating whether he was tired or not.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"What now?!" he cried, nearly asleep. He jumped up and opened the door. There stood Sasori.

"What?!" he cried, glaring at the puppet.

"Leader wants to talk to you."

Itachi shook his head and closed the door so that he could get dressed. He quickly slipped on his cloak and walked down the hallway, trying to keep his unhappy look planted on his face. But that was exceptionally hard to do when he was just woken up.

He walked in the door to Leader's office without knocking- one of the very few in the organization who could do so. He sat across from Leader's desk and glared at him.

"You and Deidara are going on a mission," Leader said without hesitation, "I am sending you to capture and destroy a boy named Akumaru. If you two please you may wait until morning to complete this mission."

"Yes Leader," Itachi said and walked out of the room, finding Deidara's room and opening the door without knocking. He found a blonde asleep on his bed, half naked and drooling on his pillow.

"DEIDARA!" he yelled into the blonde's ear. Deidara sat up, knocking heads with Itachi, eyes wide open at the sight of Itachi in his room at night.

"Did you-?"

"Leader has requested we go on a mission, now." Itachi said coldly. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes."

Deidara shivered at the thought of Itachi being so close and nodded in agreement, standing up just as Itachi left.

He met Itachi downstairs, eleven minutes later and found an unhappy Itachi.

"You're late," he growled, turning and leading Deidara out of the house.

**Part Two: We're back, fear us.**

Itachi and Deidara returned days later, looking disturbed and exhausted from their trip to destroy a boy named Akumaru.

Kisame walked up to them to say something, but once he saw his partners face, he decided it could wait. He then turned to Deidara, pulling him away from Itachi to talk in private.

"What?" Deidara said, seeming pissed.

"I know." Kisame said. "I know your secret, and I have for a long time."

"What are you-?" Deidara tried to say, but Kisame interrupted him.

"Are you going to tell him?" Kisame's words struck him hard in his stomach, making it do flip-flops.

He sighed and realized he had to answer the shark boy. Kisame was really the only 'friend' he had ever had, or the closest thing to a friend he'd ever had.

"I gave him a scroll, confessing my feelings a while back, before we went on our mission. But I'm sure he hasn't read it yet… I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see."

Kisame smirked. "I think that you should tell him before he reads the scroll."

"What?" Deidara said, trying to understand his friend's motives.

"Tell him," Kisame said again, "Because he might react like you'd like him to if it come out of your mouth, and not from a scroll."

Deidara shook his head, trying to figure out what he should do. He had had no one to tell him how to do this, had never confessed his feelings to anyone before. He walked away from Kisame, back to his own room to contemplate what to do.

He fell asleep without meaning to, not really deciding what he should do.

Part Three: I own you, I love you

He awoke to a quiet house (unusual for this particular household) and remembered his talk with Kisame last night. He had decided he was going to go and tell Itachi right now, hopefully before he read the scroll.

He ran down the hall (forgetting he was still in his boxers) and opened Itachi's door swiftly, seeing Itachi sitting on his bed, reading a scroll (hopefully not his!!).

"Deidara, come in," Itachi said casually, but sarcastically, since the young shinobi had already entered.

"I…Uh…" Deidara was sweating and panting, "What's… what's that you're reading?"

"Oh, not much," Itachi said in his monotonous voice, "Just a scroll someone gave me a while ago and told me to read."

Deidara gulped and blushed. "I… from… who?" he dared to ask.

One moment he was standing in Itachi's doorway, his door half open, and the next Itachi was behind his, closing and locking the door, pulling Deidara onto his bed.

Itachi growled as Deidara whimpered, laughing at having dominated him so easily.

Their lips touched, lightly at first, then becoming more and more heated. Itachi thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, the blonde accepting the enter. The blonde had never guessed Itachi would react like this. He had loved Itachi for as long as he could remember, but had never, ever seen a sign of affection, or even companionship. Itachi laughed again as the blonde blushed, trying to follow his movements perfectly- and he wasn't doing such a bad job.

Soon Deidara had been stripped by Itachi, who had also stripped himself in the process (wow, that is SO hot multi-tasker!!) and was turned over on his stomach. The next thing he knew, Itachi had stuck one of his fingers into Deidara's entrance, and Deidara squealed, trying to stay quiet. Then Itachi thrust in two more, each one at a time, before finally sending his penis in.

Deidara whimpered, as the movement of Itachi going in and out of him hurt at first, then slowly came to a spot where he felt the most pleasure he had felt in his whole life.

"Ooooooh," Deidara said softly, followed by another, "Uhmf!"

When they were finally done with their intercourse, Deidara was still hard from being touched and fucked by the one he loved most.

"Oh, Itachi," he said softly, "I love… you."

"I know," Itachi grinned, "…I love you too, Dei-dei-sama."

"'Tachi-danna, oooh," he said as Itachi reached down and started stroking Deidara's penis, fulfilling his own part of the intercourse with a blowjob, which Deidara seemed to like a lot.

"Oh, Itachi," Deidara gasped, his face flushing from the pleasure.

"I own you, Dei-dei."

**Epilogue: I will read it, Itachi-Danna**

Kisame stood at the end of the hallway, plugging his ears and trying to block out the groans and moans coming from Itachi's room. Man, Deidara and Itachi were lucky that most of the Akatsuki were out on missions, or everyone would know about their little affair.

… … …

"Itachi… I… must go back to my own room. I need to get dressed," Deidara said hours later.

"Of course," Itachi agreed, planting his lips on Deidara's lightly for a perfect goodbye moment. "But I need to give you something!"

Itachi jumped up and ran to his dresser. He soon handed Deidara a scroll that was tied with a purple ribbon.

"Take it, and read it alone."

Deidara hurried to his own room to read the scroll.

_Dear Deidara,_

_I have not read you're scroll yet, and I hope you understand why once you read this. I think I know what it says in the scroll, but before I read it I need to confess something to you. _

_I love you, Deidara. I have never loved anyone nearly as much as I love you. Actually, I never have truly loved anyone, except maybe my brother. Yet that was a different kind of love. _

_I wanted to write this before I read the scroll you gave me. I don't want to know what it says until I write this, until I confess my feelings to you. _

_Please do understand that even though I love you I don't know if we can be together. I hope we can, because I really do love you, but I don't know. Everyone here won't leave us alone about it, and I don't want to put you through that… so I suppose it is up to you whether we can be together or not. _

_No matter what, I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Itachi_

**_PLEASE R&R, AND PLEASE NO FLAMES. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I'VE PUT ON HERE, SO PLEASE BE REASONABLE. _**


End file.
